Dibs
by thatkidty
Summary: Bella Swan is a jealous bitch with a childhood crush that keeps coming back to bite her in the ass. Jacob Black is controlling, possessive asshole who called dibs on the new girl. All the other kids from the block are thrown into the crazy shit that goes down during the wild and crazy times at Forks-LaPush UNITY High School. Rated Mature for future lemons and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer created the characters, gave them names and faces. But I gave them new personalities, and a fucking-a awesome storyline.

This is my first Twilight based fanfiction so please give me some good reviews.

Junior. Junior. Junior.

Just one more year until I'm a senior. _No shit_, i'm gonna be a senior next year. The journey to upperclass-dom has been, honestly.. boring. When you're a squirt in elementary and middle school you think your so cool, and that you know everything. The only thing we could actually call ours were the fucking mosquito bites on our chests we called boobs, and the boys, well they just stunk.

Test, test, test, exam, test, test exam. Boring, boring, boring. Well, my personal discovery of the wonder plant was helpful in spicing up this loser life. Weed, Mary Jane, Black, whatever you want to call it, that shit makes my life. Don't fucking judge though, cause I ain't no pot head.

And then they dropped the fucking atomic bomb on our asses. Our school board decided it would be '_economically sound_' to merge the two smallest high schools in the district. This was a new issue, new school, meant new people, which meant even if you had attended Forks High School with the same mundane people, for, forever. It doesn't matter, everything changes. Everyone is new meat, everyone is subject to the inevitable change that will have to happen.

I looked at my clock and groaned, 6:30 shit. My body is in no way prepared to deal with the loss of sleep I will have to give up. When Forks and La Push High Schools joined, to avoid the elitists fights that would break out if they shoved us all into one school, or vice versa, they built a new facility for us to utilize . So thirty minutes outside of Forks, twenty-eight point two minutes from La Push stood the brand spanking new Forks-La Push Unity High School. In other words, it's a drive. A drive requiring me to wake up at fucking six thirty to even get to school on time. I stared at my green ceiling for what seemed like hours not wanting to leave my bed.

I finally swung my legs over the side of the bed and padded softly to the bathroom, leaving the warm sanctuary of my plush bed. I turned the faucet and a steady stream of cold water flowed from the spout, as I waited I glanced up and met my reflection in the mirror. _Damn I look rough_, I thought to myself. As steam billowed over the shower curtain I sighed and stepped into the scalding water. Scrubbing my body with my fifty dollar soap and my seventy-five dollar luffa, I started to think about all the things that this new school will bring me.

New teachers, _just more of the same old pain in the ass perverts I have already been dealing with_, I thought, thinking back to my sophomore year gym teacher, Coach Clapp. It still gave me the fucking creeps to think about that one time I left him cop a feel on my ass so I wouldn't have to lift a fucking finger in gym the whole semester. Gross. New friends, I always think about how fucking-a awesome it would be to have a group of five or six friends that I could do everything with. And new boys, _Ah_, I like the sound of that. No one at Forks had ever caught me eye, well permanently I should say. I mean there were a couple boys here and there, i'm not a slut or anything but I like to have fun. I have rules, standards. Qualifications include money, sports, grades, and age. Boys I become involved with have to be older than me. I am a strong believer in the theory that girls mature faster than boys. So any boy my age would ,according to this theory, be more immature than me. But if I date boys from the grades ahead of me then we will be balanced seeing as girls mature faster than boys, and I would already be at their maturity level. My logic may be shallow and seemingly pointless but it is logic.

Humming along with Jay-Z while he rapped in _Big Pimpin'_ , I stepped out of shower onto a blue, fluffy rug, and wrapped a huge white towel around my body tucking it in under my armpits. I heard a loud bang, soon after followed a crash, and then a muffled, Shit . Laughing I called out, "Dad, what happened?"

"Just tripped and stubbed my fucking toe on the dresser." He mumbled just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well," I paused, "Are you gonna be okay?" I asked peeking around the corner to see him sitting on the edge of his bed holding his foot in his hand. "Ew Dad, how are you even flexible enough to have your foot that close to you face?" Shuddering I scampered down the long hallway to my room passing the countless other doors leading to empty rooms, we had six bedrooms but only occupied three. Knocking on one of the doors as I passed and yelled, "Emmett get your ass up!" hearing a laugh from Dad and the soft "Bitch" from Emmett, I closed my door with a click, and opened my closet and peered in. Hmm, what to wear, I need to make a good impression. One of few good things about this whole duo school situation was, the co-principles, being relatively scatter brained haven't decided on set rules , which means no dress code as of yet. I'm not modest, I am not self conscious, I have a body and I'm not afraid to show it off. This is an ever occurring conversation with Emmett. His need to be my macho -two minute older- big brother is overbearing, but I love him for it.

Even now in September it's cold in Forks so I won't be showing but so much skin today. Doc's, Levi's, and my starched long sleeve, white, button up Polo shirt with a brown horse was my pick. Simple, sexy -in the she's not a slut, she can dress kind of way-, and put together is what I was going for. But not so put together that it looks like I have a stick shoved up my very round derrière. My butt is by far my best asset. Thick, juicy, fat, hot, bangin', all mindless adjectives for my said- thick ass. I don't mind though. I mean, look with your eyes not with your hands dude, or be met with my brothers fist. I opened my door to a Emmett about to knock.

"What a fucking jock." He accused, looking at my outfit as I looked at his.

"Shit." I went from his eyes to his Doc's, Levi's, and starched long sleeve, white, button up Polo shirt with a brown horse. "Well, I'm not changing, just put on your red short sleeve we bought last week and those black Vans." I simplified as I wandered into the bathroom. Emmett stomped in after me, complaining.

"But I don't want to change." He whined, snatching the tube of Crest from my fingers. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Emmett we don't have time for this, I need fucking gasoline, my shits on E." I replied, straightening my hair. My poor baby hasn't gotten a drop of golden energy in days.

"Yeah well you should have handled that yesterday." He retorted snarkily. I slapped the back of his head, smirking as a pained "Fuck." dropped from his lips.

"Come on, Em we gotta go." I grabbed his hand and pulled him from the bathroom. We clomped down the long stair case to the foyer then down the hall to the kitchen. "Pop-tarts?" I asked as I opened the pantry. I turned to face a pointed look. Right, protein shakes.

"Good morning, my beautiful children." Dad boomed as he came and kissed my side of my head.

"Morning Daddy."

"Mornin' Pops." Emmett said as he slurped noisily on his Muscle Milk.

Slapping Emmett on the back he asked, "Emmett, son don't you think you're fit enough? Why don't you lay off of the protein shakes, a little carbs won't hurt." He said eyeing the blender in front of Emmett.

"I tried to tell him Daddy, but he didn't listen to me." I added, pouting, my bottom lip jutting out a little. Emmett scoffed loudly.

"Thats bull shit. Quit your lying." He retorted. I looked down at the granite counters to keep from blowing my cover, and couldn't help the smile that slipped onto to my lips when I heard the resounding smack to the back of Emmett's head.

"Don't talk to your sister like that boy." Dad said as he sat down to the table. I grabbed my bag, slinging it over my shoulder, walked up to Dad and kissed him on his cheek. Then turned to Emmett.

"We gotta bounce, Biotch." I voiced as I walked to the back door.

"Why doesn't she ever get smacked when she cusses?" Emmett asked.

"Have you ever known me to hit your sister, for anything?" Was my Dads only answer. Emmett hmped and followed me out the back door. Pulling my keys out I unlocked the doors and stepped onto the step bar before settling myself into the driver side.

"Oh Baby, I missed you." I spoke softly to my Mercedes Benz G550 SUV caressing the dashboard. The left side of the suv dipped as Emmett roughly sat in the passenger seat. "Be gentle got dammit, you'll pop a fucking tire." I scowled in his direction before backing out of the driveway.

"_Biggie, Biggie, Biggie can't you see, sometimes your words just hypnotize me._" Blared through the speakers as Emmett turned the volume button to the right. The base vibrated our bodies in our seats, and I smiled ,loving it. I had recently come to appreciate the smooth steady beat of nineties rap. Biggie Smalls, Tupac Shakur, Puff, all of the nineties kings. I shifted into park and pulled the key from the ignition as I looked at my brother. "I got slurpees, you got pipes." He nodded, reached for the door handle and then turned back to look at me.

"You got a couple extra green stamps for papers?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I got a few at home. It's gonna cost you though, next time I need a bag your picking up the fucking tab." I barked over my shoulder and open the door and stepped in to 7-11. You'd think it was fucking eighty degrees outside the way they were pumping the a/c in this joint. "Yal know its fucking forty-six degrees outside and it feels like its warmer out there than it is in here. Now what kinda sense does that make?" I voiced to the familiar cashiers. One with short brown hair and scruffy facial hair scurried off to the corner where I presumed was the thermostat. "Fucking idiots." I mumbled under my breath. Hearing the jingle, jangle of the cluster of brass bells above the door and the heavy clomp of feet ,and deep voice following I assumed Emmett had finally decided to move his ass. "Mmm, Cherry, Coke, Pina Colada, or Blue Frost by ... Powerade?" Cherry always cherry, no exceptions. Anything else other than cherry would be an insult to my forty-eight ounce Thor collectors king SLURPEE cup. Oh-fucking-yeah. I filled up and sauntered back to the front and set my cup on the counter. "Refill, forty-eight ounce. Ring me up bitch." A small smile crossed the face of my newly acquired cohort.

"Bella, Bella. It's on me kid. It's your first day back to hell. Good luck." Maggie winked at me as she slid my cup back across the counter towards me.

"What would I do with out you, huh?" I teased, strolling to the door, then stopped short. "Hey 75 on 2, ight?" I hollered to Mags, tossing bills back in her direction. I heard a contented sigh and slid through the door being held open by Emmett.

"You ready Baby?" I smiled and nodded up at him. Ever since we watch '_Dirty Dancing_' when we were seven and he became obsessed with the likeness of mine and the character Baby's hair he started calling me that. A nickname that stuck with the kids all through elementary school and the first two years of middle school. Then on the first day of eighth grade when I grew a rack, the "_Awe_, Baby"'s changed to "_Mmm_, Baby" which led to a_ LOT_ of fights involving Emmett followed by a _LOT_ of suspensions which were then followed by a _few_ short conversations, which was followed by my dad shoving his Amex into my hand and dropping me in front a Victoria's Secret. Mumbling "Mother fuckin' estrogen." We laugh about it now, but it was mortifying at the time to say the least. The loud rumble then soft pur of the suv was a quiet sound that filled up the silence of the cab, as Emmett pumped gas.

"Baby, I just want to say sorry now." Emmett said,climbing into the seat. "It's a new school, and there is gonna be a hell of a lot of new fuck ups in your face. Talking to you, looking at you, and we both know a few of them are gonna get fucking grabby." He paused, and inhaled heavily. "And we both also know that I'm gonna have to break some fucking bones in order to keep nasty fucking grubby hands off of you, so make sure you tell me if you," he paused again trying to find words "if you, decide you wanna make a go with somebody let me know, because if I don't know, and I see some grab ass," he paused again, "any grab ass then I'm bringing rain. You get that right?" He finished finally facing me fully. I sighed.

"Yeah, Ali, I dig." I answered. Emmett's uncontrollable need to be a overwhelming, overbearing big brother is just that, uncontrollable. I don't blame him, and I try my best not to be mad, because he just can't help it.

The drive to Unity was on a pretty much forgotten stretch of highway. Surrounded by trees of both sides, it was green, brown, green. Grass then trunks, then leaves. Green then brown, then green. It was beautiful in a really depressing, slit your fucking wrists kinda way. The old, well traveled asphalt was grey, faded from the smooth black it once was. Warped and cracked it seemed to go on for ever, the dashed white lines sectioning off the lanes. I hummed with the Crooked Teeth that flowed from the speakers. Yeah I know, Biggie and Death for Cab Cutie. Rap versus Alternative. Im versatile, what can I say. There were slew of other cars driving in the direction we were, and just about none going in the opposite direction. I drummed my fingers against the steering wheel in anticipation. A warm hand slid over my hand that rested on the shifter.

"Whatchu thinking about Baby?" Staring into my eyes as he squeezed my hand.

"Fucking twin telepathy is in overdrive today huh?" I took my eyes off the road briefly to glance at him. "Nothings the matter Ali, it's just that well you know what's his face went to La Push, so.." I dropped off avoiding Emmett's gaze. He inhaled sharply.

"Fucking Black." I winced slightly as he spat out the name.

"Yeah, Black. Jacob Black." What a fucking man. Like we're talking a mans man. I gave myself a mental rundown. Six fucking seven feet tall, that's like a whole foot and a couple inches taller than me. Long, really long, really, really, really long pin straight black hair. All that, tan skin, tapered v-necks, jeans and motorcycle boots, make up one screaming orgasm. Not ashamed. I was pulled from my hazy pre-o fantasy by Emmett smacking my shoulder. "What the hell E?" I yelled, momentarily slamming on the brakes.

"I didn't want you to miss the turn." He admitted, laughing loudly. Sure enough, the turn I needed to make was in the farthermost right lane and because of fantasy orgasm land I was in the farthermost left lane.

"Fuck." I cut across three lanes of traffic and made the turn, I flipped the bird to all the honking horns. Emmett was hysterical next to me, laughing his fucking ass off. "Shut the fuck up." I whipped into a parking space and took a deep relaxing breath. Emmett was already outside, shaking and patting the wrinkles in his jeans. Just then the thundering rumble of a sparkling red motorcycle rolled behind the truck and pulled into the space next to me. I looked in my peripheral vision and stopped breathing.

Jacob _Fucking_ Black.

_Fuck Fuck Fuck._

_Okay, breathe._

_In, out._

_In, out._

_In, out._

I twisted around and grabbed my bag from the space behind my seat. I pulled the handle , and hopped down and out of the cab. I grabbed a Camel and my lighter. I held the cigarette between my lips and made a shield with my hand as I lit the end. I inhaled deeply and noticed for the first time that a car had pulled into the space on the opposite side of Jacob's motorcycle. Four other Quileute boys emerged and then I felt the air shift as there was a quick, brief, silence. I turned to walk away, glancing in their direction, catching a dark brown set of eyes, watching me. As I blew the smoke threw my nose I think my heart might of actually stopped when he smirked and uttered one word.

"Dibs."

I hadn't decided if I was going to respond, but thankfully Emmett answered for me as he swung his bulky arm around my shoulders. I sighed, taking a big drag as we started walking towards the main entrance marked in big letters. The word Forks was in our own forest green, and the La Push part of Forks -La Push was in a dark drown, then under that read, UNITY in big black letters. I looked around, scoping the place out. It looks like a big, classy, city private school. Four story brick building with big white windows. It has a flower garden lining the front, a big white porch that looked like it could wrap around the whole school. As I stood there, looking on in awe, I noticed the other, many, many other students who were also staring at the school. After about thirty seconds a loud crackle flooded through speakers mounted at either sides of the front doors.

"Good Morning and Congratulations! We welcome you into the brand new halls of Forks-La Push Unity High School. Because of the unique circumstances, these circumstances being that not only is this a new school year, but we are housing you all in a new school, which means naturally there will be more confusion today than there has been on any other first day of school. So please bear with us through the struggles and back ups we are sure to encounter throughout the day. First thing this morning we would like for you all to head to the Assembly Hall. Once you enter the school there will be arrows on either side of the hallway to direct you. Have a wonderful day!" The cherry voice laughed and then the crackling started again and ended, then there was a brief silence before all the conversation picked back up.

"Come on." Emmett said resigned, obviously put out from the serious talk of school. He took hold of my hand a pulled me through the throngs of people standing outside. As we reached the stairs I stopped to stub my cigarette out and , someone shoved my back and I started to fall forward. Just as my face was about to meet asphalt someone else grabbed me, and sat me up right.

I turned and started to thank mystery man when Emmett stepped in.

"Get your fucking hands off of my sister son." Emmett bellowed eyeing my rescuer's fingers hooked into my belt loops. Wait, tan fingers. Tan fingers.

_Really fucking big tan fingers._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

_Okay game face._

Bella_ Fucking_ Swan. _You got this._

Jacob smirked looking down at Emmett, yeah that's right looking, down. So fucking tall. "My bad man, I saw that douche knock into her and I just grabbed what I could so she wouldn't fall." He explained. It sounded like bullshit but I don't care.

"Yeah whatever man, just keep your hands to your self from now on." Emmett seethed. I crossed my arms over my chest. Trying to look indifferent, sexy, and thankful all at once.

"Thanks..." I left off, pretending not to know his name. God, he is so sexy.

"Jacob." He finished, smirking. "Black, but you already knew that."

"Yeah, I did." I admitted coyly. He smirked down at me, the corners of him mouth twitching up, fighting a smile. "But," I said with a sigh, "I have also heard of the reputation behind that name, Jacob Black." Saying the name like it was a taste I couldn't quite place. I saw a simmering fire in his eyes.

"Are you," He paused pregnantly. "looking to confirm this reputation, Miss..." He dropped off in mock question, full on smiling now.

"Bella." I laughed lightly turning to face the building. Looking back over my shoulder I left him with, "Swan, but you already knew that."

Review! Chapter 2 coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: SOPAB, Blonde Bitch, and Kush

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer created the characters, gave them names and faces. But I gave them new personalities, and a fucking-a awesome storyline.

Author's Notes: Hey guys, I'm had a bit of trouble really envisioning how I wanted to explain how Jacob and Bella new each other, and why they aren't really familiar with each other now. Most of this chapter is Bella recalling moments from her childhood involved with Jacob and Emmett, so don't be confused. I know that a lot of the fanfictions I have read usually always start out by Jacob and Bella already knowing each other, and of course in this story, from the first chapter you can obviously tell that they know of each other, but not really knowing each other. Bella knows nothing about Jacob besides his very much talked about reputation, and the boy she used to know. Hopefully this chapter helps shed a little light on their back story, what little they actually do have.

As I continued up the stairs, hand in hand with Ali, my head spun a bit thinking about the way Jacob smelled. He smelled so simply, good. There was no hint of two hundred dollar Ralph Lauren cologne, and I liked it. It was all motor oil, sex wax, soap, and life. Jacob smelled like life, he smelled like fun, and I want that smell _all_ over me.

I shuddered briefly thinking about Jacob passing his smell from his tan skin to my pale body._ Damn, I'm fucked_. Jacob had already invaded my head, it was only a matter of time before he invaded my body as well.

My mind flashed to damp sand and rocky shores and a tall native american boy with a body that had the likeness of the bean pole, pushing me down into the sand. I remember gripping the grains of sand in my fingers and reaching up to wipe the tears off my cheeks only to start crying harder at the rough sensation of the gritty sand scrubbing across my delicate skin. I looked up through watery eyes and saw the bean pole boy peering down at me through slanted eyes, smiling a toothy grin. _That_ smile.

I shook my head freeing myself from that memory. That was the first day I laid my baby blues on Jacob Black. During our childhood summers, Emmett and I often ventured out to La Push, taking city buses back and forth or once we braved riding our bikes the fifteen miles to the La Push borders. Stupidest _fucking_ idea ever.

La Push appealed to us in a way only known to children. The intriguing stories the tribal elders told at bon fires at night captivated and engaged us allowing for us to be a little paranoid, glancing back and forth to the uncharted forested areas, usually screaming bloody murder when we thought we'd spotted big yellow eyes leering back at us through the greenery. The fields of tall grass that seemed to stretch out forever and the rocky beaches became our home away from home during those warm summer months.

Forks and La Push are two completely different worlds. When you pass the sign that reads, "You are now leaving Forks, Washington" and see the sign that says "Welcome to La Push, Washington home to the Quileute tribe" you can tell the difference immediately. La Push is full of old people who had, stuck in their old fashioned ways, keep the reservation in its native american glory. They still have open rituals to honor their ancestors and everything. La Push has originality and you will never find another place like it.

Forks on the other hand was slowly becoming a dull, colorless town despite all the fancy new shit they had popping up all over town. Like the movie theatre that was built the year we turned eleven, I remember thinking how dumb it was that the sparkling plexiglass displays that featured movies for our age group were always right where our wanting eyes could see them, but the tickets were so outrageously over priced none of us could ever afford to go.

Of course Emmett and I could pay to get in, but we never did. Being one of seven wealthy families in the district had it's downfalls, like all the fake ass twerps that tried to sucker up to us because we were _the Swans_. Let me tell you that shit got old, _real_ fast.

After more than our fare share of fake friendships we made the mutual decision to stop letting people from the outside into our inner circle. Our inner circle being Emmett and myself and thats it.

Trust was a big issue for us for a while, I mean you understand how detrimental it could be to a kids self esteem to find out that your friends are just your friends so they can get nice birthday gifts and get free passes to the huge in ground pool in your backyard. We were each others friends, growing closer through the times when we felt we couldn't trust anyone outside of our own family.

Then we met Jacob.

Jacob Black was hot shit back in the day, much like the fine piece of ass he has turned into today. He was a fucking thorn in everyone's side though, always getting into shit, and asking those questions that should just be kept to themselves.

Like I said, Emmett and I pretty much kept to ourselves but we still hung around with the other kids, keeping everyone at arms length. That's probably why Jacob doesn't remember me. We talked to each other in passing, shared a few jokes, but we were never really familiar with each other. When we did get around to introducing ourselves i'm sure I introduced myself as Isabella. Emmett wasn't interested in getting close to him, and neither was I. Or so I thought.

That summer before sixth grade was big for me. It was the first time I can recall feeling , the at that time foreign emotion, jealousy. I remember thinking how annoying Jacob was sometimes, I mean the kid never shut up. I always thought, _"Why won't he do what he says he is gonna do, or just shut the fuck up about it already?"_

Then one day he was really going at it, talking a hole in my head the size of Texas when all of a sudden he grew quiet. I looked up to see if he had fainted, or been some how silenced by some great spirit. No, he was peering over my head with a look of awe. I craned my neck from my seated position on the warm sand to see a pretty girl with long black hair. If I try really hard I can almost remember the color of her bathing suit, black I think. She was _so_ pretty, Leah, yeah, Leah fucking Clearwater. Jacob's _first_ fixation of that summer.

She walked towards us all bronze and leggy. I looked down at my own legs, seeing lanky, pale limbs and knobby knees. Huffing in annoyance at my pre-pubescent ,undeveloped body, I stood up quickly, wobbling for a moment before I regained my balance. I called for Emmett, scanning the surrounding area before I settled on his tall skinny frame.

"Ali, lets jet." I stated calmly waiting for him to confirm that he had heard me. With a sigh he quickly looked back toward the surf his eyes settling on something, sighing again, heavily this time. He looked from the water to the sand then turned abruptly to follow me up the beach and to the bus station. My exchange with Emmett had gotten Jacob's attention, tearing his gaze from Black Beauty, he flashed his dark eyes to meet mine.

"Really? Yal leaving already?" He sighed._ Yeah, like he really wants us around cockblocking_ him- a term he swore he came up with himself. "It's only like," He paused looking up to the sun in the sky as if it were talking to him. _Such a freak_, I thought. "twelve something, I thought you were gonna stay for the bon fire tonight?" Jacob proposed looking to Emmett. Emmett turned to me peering at me as if to say _"Yeah, I thought we were too."_ I closed my eyes, rolling them behind my lids in annoyance.

"Yeah, well uh, I'm not feeling so great , so i'd uh think it be better if we went home. Maybe later Emmett can come back." I offered hoping to shift the attention from me. It worked and soon Emmett and Jacob were doing that weird, boy dap thing.

Waiting patiently, I began walking as soon as Emmett took his first step away from Jacob. As we started up the beach my eyes stung with regret as I realized I was doing what Jacob probably wanted, leaving him alone with Black Beauty. As we reached the gravel parking lot I heard Jacob call from the spot by the big driftwood tree.

"Bye Isabella." His voiced reached my ears, I stiffened and my step faltered but I never turned around, not acknowledging him or his farewell.

In my mind, I had been betrayed by Jacob, convincing my self that he didn't want to hangout with me anymore, that he preferred spending his time with Black Beauty, whose name I later learned through Emmett.

"She's pretty dope, Baby." Emmett told me one day. I remember restraining the urge to scream at him. "I don't know what happened to make you hate on her so much, but you need to check it because I think Black might be trying to go with the chick." That pushed me over the very steep edge I was on and I whirled around to Emmett, my face hot with anger and embarrassment.

"I have the hots for the asshole, okay? Jesus, fuck Ali." I sigh, exasperated. Angry tears streaked down my face, and I swiped at them roughly, before stalking from the room. I heard Emmett's simple response as I climbed the stairs to my room.

"Damn."

Someone shoving into my shoulder pulled me out of my thoughts. I blinked a couple of times, coming back into the present in time to feel Emmett leading me into the Assembly Hall. There were hoards of students already sitting in the black chairs, and many more standing in groups talking. One group stood out.

I first notice this blonde bitch, who is for lack of a better fucking word, beautiful. The full fucking package. Long blonde hair, curled into loose ringlets flowing over her shoulders and down her back. She has slanted eyes framed by dark lashes. Her nose is perfect, tipping up slightly at the end. Her lips are like mine, big and full, but. I stopped at her lips, thinking I might look like a fucking dike to an onlooker.

Sweeping my eyes to her left, she was flanked by a tall, well muscled blonde kid. I assumed they were related because they had the same shade of _perfect_ blonde and shared similar facial features. He is just as beautiful as her, but the small crook in his nose, the slight squareness of his jaw, and the gleam of his spider bites nestled into the corner on his bottom lip make him not just beautiful, but fucking _smokin'_. He has this look on his face that so eloquently says, _"I don't give a shit, you mother fucker."_ Now he was looking around the room, sweeping over all the kids as if looking for someone, they swept pass me and doubled back catching my gaze. I suppressed the urge to blush because that would give me away. SOPAB smirked at me, a flirtatious glint in his eyes. _Dammit, dammit, fucking shit_. _This boy is fucking hot. Like nails down the back hot_. He cut his eyes briefly to Emmett and then down to our intwined fingers. Looking up at Emmett, I almost laughed out loud at the expression on his face as he took in Blonde Bitch.

"Ali, put your tongue back in your mouth, and tape your fucking dick down before it drills a hole in your jeans." I smiled, shifting my eyes back to SOPAB, but he was no longer facing me, but talking to _HOT DAMN_ another sexy mother fucker. _Damn, I'm in fucking trouble_.

"Don't talk shit to me til' you wipe the fucking cream from between your legs," He stopped and looked down, glaring at me. "I saw you eye fucking at spud over there, and by the way you kept squeezing my hand, I'll take the inclination and assume there was motion in the ocean, if you know what i'm saying." He finished, winking down and flashing me a toothy grin.

I slipped my hand from his grasp, grumpily and trudged in front of him. "Let's sit down, I'm already feeling tired of this place." I walked passed the group of beautiful people and turned to an empty row, walking until I reached the middle and flounced down into a seat kicking my legs up onto the chair in front of me, boots on full display.

"I'm not even gonna' front, that blonde chick gave me a mean stiffie." Emmett admitted, subtly adjusting himself, well subtle to everyone but me. I rolled my eyes into my head in irritation.

"Please don't touch your shlong when i'm around okay? You know that shit grosses me the fuck out." I hissed between my teeth. Just as I was about to spit something else in his face, SOPAB plopped his fine ass in the chair directly in front of mine. My legs were long enough to be able to rest the heels of my boots on the top of the chair, but not long enough to let them hang over the side onto the front of the seat. This allowed _pretty, pretty_ SOPAB to sit comfortably, until he turned around with that _pretty, pretty_ smirk on his _pretty, pretty_ face.

"Hey, I'm Jasper Whitlock, but my friends call me Whit." He said smoothly, giving me a _pretty, pretty_ smile.

"That's cool, _Whit_, but" I paused, smiling up at him sweetly, repressing a laugh when his eyes glazed over a little. "I already have a nickname for you." SOPAB looked surprised, but stayed quiet waiting for me to elaborate. "SOPAB." I said it like a word, not an acronym, making it sound like sow-pab, the pab part rhyming with bad, not rob. Jasper's eyebrows knitted together in cute confusion. "Son Of a Pretty Ass Bitch." I gave him, his smile widening.

A small, purposeful cough made me look to see that Blonde Bitch had taken a seat next to SOPAB and was turned looking at Ali.

"That's actually kind of funny." She said still looking at Emmett, her voice is smooth like his Jasper's but it had a little rasp, like maybe she was hitting more than just the occasional Camel.

"Really? Cause I got one for you too." I laughed lightly continuing to say, "Blonde Bitch." BB surprised me by laughing loudly. _Chick has got some substance_, I thought to myself while watching the other beautiful boy from earlier saddle up to SOPAB's other side, looking at me expectantly. "And who might you be?" I asked sitting up a little, taking my feet off the chair and letting them fall with a soft thud to the ground.

"Whatever you want me to be kid." He said slowly, a lazy half smile appearing on his _pretty, pretty_ face, making me think he was stoned.

"Kush it is then, can you dig it Green Eyes?" I asked him, holding my breath. _God, he was pretty_. Kush just smirked at me, then turned toward the front, sliding down in his chair.

BB spoke up. "So what's up with yal?" She hedged directing her words at Emmett.

"I'm Emmet and she's my sister, Bella." He answered her, deepening his voice. I turned my head away and rolled my eyes, _what a fucking player_.

"No nicknames?" Blonde Bitch inquired absentmindedly.

"Her's is Baby, and mine is-" He stopped when I interrupted him.

"And his is Ali." I finished letting my eyes slip close.

The air seemed to shift and I smelled it, that smell. _His_ smell.

_Fuck. Me._

Thanks for reading, review please!


	3. SexyFace and Wonder Boy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Stephanie Meyer created the characters, gave them names and faces. But I gave them new personalities, and a fucking-a awesome storyline.

Enjoy!

~~~~~ thatkidty

Chapter 3

This is not good, this is not good. Shit, shit, mother fucking shit. Where does he get off following me around and smelling all amazing. Dammit! I felt his warm breath on my neck and shivered in my chair from the sensation. Chuckling from my reaction I assume, I turned to face him. Game time bitch!

"Hmm, I can't seem to get you off my back Black." I said coyly, letting my words hang in the air, allowing him time to process the double meaning. He smirked. Mmm.

"Well seeing as you seem to be seated with my friends you can't really blame me for coming to say hi to them," he paused. "can you?" He dropped off, shifting his eyes to Blonde Bitch, smiling warmly at her. "Ro-Ro, what's kickin' bitch?" He asked her, despite his words, his voice held brotherly qualities. I looked at Blonde Bitch, surprised to see her looking back at me, I smiled mouthing, 'Ro-Ro?'. She rolled her eyes and titled her head in Jacob's direction.

"You know, a little kush, a few gin&tonics, nothing much. Typical morning." She answered seemingly truthful. "You a gin girl Baby?" BB addressed me. My ears perked at the talk of alcohol and my name.

"Nah, I dig brown liquors. Ya know, bourbon, rum, whiskey, and I've been known to take a couple vodka shots every once in a while, but I gotta be really drunk, because damn that shit burns like a fucking bitch." I said, scrunching my nose up thinking about the liquid fire sliding down my throat. BB nodded her head approvingly. "I do enjoy a fatty three times a week though, kush is bomb ass." I told her. Her eyes danced for a moment, and I smiled knowing that this girl had connections to the good shit.

"What about white girl?" Ro-Ro asked hesitantly, speaking to both me and Emmett now.

"No way, we got fucked up to many times on that shit. We came like point two seconds away from making out with each other." I consented, repressing the urge to gag from the memory. Feeling Emmett large frame shuddering, I looked at him to see his face contorted.

"Yeah... We don't mess with the man made shit anymore, strictly organic now, right Baby?" He asked facing me. I nodded, smiling at him. "Will you roll me a doubie with the mint papers you got last week?" He requested looking at me hopefully. I rolled my eyes and nodded silently. "Good, I don't know how the fuck you get that shit so smooth and still make it fat." Complimenting me on my fucking-a awesome rolling skills he turned to BB and smiled, his dimply smile. "Wanna get faded later?" I laughed at his attempt to sound seductive as he spoke to her. He cut his eyes to me quickly, our twin telepathy told me he was telling me to back the fuck up while he spit his game. I just sighed swiveling in my chair to speak to Jacob again. He was typing furiously on his phone.

"Shits real eh?" I voiced, gesturing to his iphone when he looked at me in confusion. I pulled mine from my back pocket and waved it in his face. He nodded in understanding, snatching mine from my small fingers before I could even register it leaving my hand.

"You won't get very far." I sighed heavily thinking about my four digit passcode. He tossed it back to me like it was a fucking ball. "Hey, I don't give a fuck what you do with your shit, but my phone is my fucking life line, so don't fucking mess around." Catching it lithely, looking up just in time to seem him rolling his eyes at him, blowing me off.

"Unlock it Bella." He stated, demanding cooly, not asking. I was so embarrassingly transfixed my the fluidness of his voice I didn't think twice before quickly typing in the code with the pads of my finger tips before handing it back over to him. He smirked at my willingness, but his smirk quickly dropped, his lips curling back over his teeth in anger. "Who the hell are all these fucking boys blowing up your inbox?" He seethed, his anger seeming to waft off of him in waves. It was my turn to smirk.

"Those, Jacob would be all of my bitches." I returned simply. His lips curled back even farther, showing his canines, sharp and white. I want to lick those canines. Shit, shit, fucking shit. I'm in so fucking deep already! Why do you do this to yourself Bella? You know how he is. You'd just be notch on his bed post like all those other hoes. My internal lashings were cut short my Jacob leaning really fucking close to my face.

"They have to go." He punctuated each word, he teeth clamping closed as he finished. I laughed blatantly in his face.

"Can I ask why?" I inquired, trying to seem indifferent and sexy at the same time.

"I called dibs." He said simply like it was the obvious and only answer in response to my question. I couldn't stop the angry flush that found it's way to my face, huffing in his face I spat my words at him.

"Really? Because all I saw and heard was you eye fucking my ass, and gossiping like a fucking soccer mom to your friends." I could have slapped him, yeah when he first said dibs, I felt like someone let a fucking hose run in my pants, but just because he called dibs did he think I was going to surrender my will and drop to my knees, unhinging my jaw to welcome him fucking horse dick? Bullshit, bullshit, fucking bullshit. What a fucking asshole.

"Are you seriously telling me that these chumps are more.. appealing to you?" He whispered huskily into my ear, leaning so close I could feel his warm breathe fan over my face. My eyes fluttered close only to snap open at as he popped his gum harshly in my ear. "That's what I thought." Sitting back into his chair he started fiddling with my phone again. "Mike? Tyler? Andrew? Corey? Jordan? Matt? John?" Jacob read out loud while his thick tan finger pressed against the screen, scrolling through my contacts like a fucking cop. He started to say something else but was stopped by some pretty bitch sinking her ass on his dick.

"Hey J." She said in this voice that made me feel like she knew what his dick looked like. My face instantly heated in anger, I quickly grabbed my phone from his hand and turned my back to him so he wouldn't see the flush on my face. As I started grumbling under my breath in agitation the lights above the audience dimmed marginally and the stage lights grew brighter. A hush came over the students as two men walked across the stage to the middle where the sat at a large wooden semi-circle desk. The balding man on the left cleared his throat then tapped the microphone, effectively testing it. He then gestured to the man next to him with his hand. The other man adjusted his polka dot tie and nervously swiped across his face before leaning forward in his chair.

"Good Morning Students. My name is Mr. Strickland and this is Mr. Carol. Welcome and congratulations on being the first classes to walk the halls of Forks- La Push Unity High School." He paused, obviously waiting for applause, when none came, his pudgy cheeks flushed and he continued. "Being that today is not only the first day of a new school year, but also the first day in an entirely new school we will have more confusion than usual. So in an effort to lesson the burden of these circumstances we have paired you with another student whom you share a first semester schedule with. This allows you to have at least one person you can be sure is feeling as confused and lost as you, we hope this will also present opportunities for making new friendships, and alliances. So as a last ditch effort in the absolute union of these two joining schools the student you will be paired with is a student from the opposing school." He stopped when a collective groan from the students filled the room.

I just sat, looking at the kids around me, wondering if I was going to get the girl with frizzy blond hair, or the boy with braces and a huge, disgusting looking cold sore on his lip. I cringed, I really fucking hope it's not him. Mr. Strickland and Mr. Carol were looking at each other and then out to the audience of annoyed teenagers. "When we call your name, please come up and get your schedule from one of the awaiting secretaries at each end of the stage. You are then to report to your homeroom class where you will be given your partner assignment as well as locker combination and parking assignment if you are a student that drives." He than began calling out names, and soon Jacob, Kush, BB, and that lap bitch had left to go collect their schedules. Emmett and I looked at each other then sighed as we started getting up leaving SOPAB . This was the end of the line for us. Having been in school for ten years already when knew from experience that scheduling people usually tried their damnedest to split Emmett and I up, which i'm sure with the reputation we had at Forks will surely have carried over to this school, meaning Ali and I were probably going to see none of each other is this God forsaken place. Our name was finally called, and Emmett pulled me up taking my hand as we walked down the aisle to the secretary to our right.

She glanced up at us quickly. "Swan, Emmett." Ali held his hand out and grabbed to paper she pulled from the top of her stack. "Swan, Isabella Marie." I grabbed the paper then turned sharply on my heels heading for the door. As I reached the hallway, Emmett grabbed my fore arm.

"What lunch did you get, I got third?" He asked scanning the people mulling about around us. I laughed to myself as I held the paper up to my face knowing who he was looking for.

"I have third too." I sighed thankfully.

"Coolio. So what's your class third block, because I think that's the hour we go to lunch."

He paused looking over his schedule. "I got AP Calc, dammit."

"AP Euro, fuck." I heard that shit was a ball buster. My shoulders hunched over a bit, my whole mood shifting even thinking about that class. "Why the fuck are we so smart?" I asked Ali, slightly exasperated. All Pops asks is that we get good grades and participate in menial after school activities, all for some preppy fucking college applications.

Pops is a chill as they come, so why wouldn't we just grow a pair and do the one thing that he asks of us. I mean, shit we don't have jobs, we sit on our asses all day and mooch off of his hard earned money, wherever the fuck he gets all his doe from. As long as I can remember Pops has always worked but I was never interested in what he actually does. On many occasions Ali and I have come home to see him and his Ralph Lauren luggage packed up and waiting for Jimmy his driver, ready to leave for two weeks on a " business trip." He'd always slap fresh twenties in our hands folded neatly and held together with new money clips. We never questioned where he went or when he'd be back. We did what he had to do, and he did what he had to do. Simple shit.

"What's your first class Baby?" Emmett sighed leaning against a locker. I looked down in disdain, already dreading the rest of the day. My ears perked up a bit.

"AP Classical English Lit." I said, trying to sound like I hated the idea of sitting in a class for an our going through ins and outs of the classics I secretly love. I mean, yeah i'm a bad ass bitch with a hella temper, but shit if I don't get fucking weak knees for . I mean the man is a pompous asshole, and that is attractive to me. Seeing the trend? Shit, I am in so much fucking trouble.

"Lucky bitch." My eyes shot to his questioningly. "Psh, Baby honestly, do you think i'm a chump? I know you fucking dig that shit. What kind of big brother would I be if I didn't pay attention to that stuff. So anyway, do you need me to walk you or what cause the bell is gonna ring soon, soo." He dropped off as BB walked past us, smiling that evil blonde bitch smile she owns and winking at Ali.

And while he was breaking his neck to check out her ass, I turned on my heel and walked away.

I walked through the doors of a full classroom. There are posters, sayings, and quotes littering the cinderblock walls, making a sort of collage.

"Please be seated anywhere you like, Ms..?" Shit. Do they fucking breed sexy people around here. This teacher looked like a fucking Calvin Klein model. Pull it together bitch. "Uh," I coughed slightly to clear my throat. "Swan." I finished simply as I weaved my way through people to the back of classroom where there was a couple of seats in the corner. I plopped my ass down in the closest one to the corner. I let the leather shoulder bag slide towards the ground, and searched the room for a 'No Phones' sign, not seeing any I took my phone from my pocket, and plugged my head phones in, placing the buds in my ear Kanye filled my head. Bobbing my head to the beat, I inspected my classmates. Nothing special. Sigh.

Just as the bell rung an extremely tall tanned boy walked in through the doors, looking calm and collected. I first noticed his face. He is classically handsome. Like some James Dean, Elvis Presley shit. He has these really, really fucking blue eyes, and thick dark hair that was neatly combed back. His complexion is peaches in cream, I sound like a fucking pansy, but shit the boy was sexy. His shoulders were broad and seemingly toned. At the sight of his crisp collar I turned my focus to his attire. Sexy and has taste. Damn. His green short sleeve Tommy Hilfiger fit him perfectly. His jeans hung below his hips held in place with a woven, brown leather belt tapered at his ankles. Wonder Boys' big feet were in light brown Sperry's. Even from across the room I could tell they were the real deal, you just don't fucking wear fake Sperry's, like that shit that Payless. It's a cardinal sin or something of equal heinousness.

"Is this AP Classical English Literature?" Fuck me in the ass. Wonder Boy's australian. His accent is like a when you jump into a pool, shockingly cool, and satisfying. Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"Yes. And you would be..?" SexyFace asked.

"Riley. Riley Biers." Ah, Riley. SexyFace looked down at his desk, to a sheet of paper, running his finger down the paper then stopping when he saw what he was looking for.

"Yes, I see. please have a seat anywhere you find an open desk." SexyFace said friendly. Riley turned to the class and started shuffling to the back where there was an open desk to my right. He glanced at me, smiling at me slightly before sitting in the desk parallel to mine. I took my headphones out as I saw SexyFace had started talking to the class.

"Good Morning, my names is Carlisle Cullen, in the halls please refer to me as or Mr.C, I don't care what you call me, as long as you slap a Mr. in front of it." He chuckled quietly and continued. "But in the classroom, I would prefer it you'd call me by my given name, Carlisle. It may sound strange, but my problem with Mr. or Mrs. blah blah blah is that it contradicts all of the speeches and lectures we dish out about treating you all like adults. And in your adult life you don't go around calling people Name and Name, you use first names outside of the workplace, and that's exactly it, this isn't work, and I will try to make this class seem never like work, but a refreshing learning environment. Although we will be doing activities and projects in which you must utilize your brains, because I must grade you on something, I assure you that you will have fun in this class, and you will undoubtedly enhance your knowledge in all things pertaining to Classical English Literature." He finished his eyes landing on me before moving on the other students. He started passing out papers, and books, telling us that in a few minutes the a bell would ring signally us to find our schedule partners and to go to our lockers, before returning back to the classroom.

Wonder Boy turned in his seat to face me. "I'm Riley." He said, holding his hand out , his voice wavering slightly.

He is just too cute.

"Yeah, I heard. I'm Baby." I introduced myself, grasping his hand with mine. Nice hands. His eyebrow quirked up in confusion. "Oh, it's a nickname. My first name is Isabella." He nodded in understanding. "Nicknames are kind of our thing." I added thinking about Ali.

"Yeah?" He asked. I nodded smiling. "Got one for me yet?" I noticed how perfectly straight his teeth are.

"Wonder Boy." I said laughing. His smile brightened.

~~End notes~~

So, i'm kind of really worried about Riley, because his character I can already feel is gonna be a game changer for Bella, but this is a B & J fanfic, and i'm sticking to my guns about that. I keep trying to figure out how i'm going to make Riley and Bella a not-item. The chemistry between them is already bumbling, and a really important trait he holds over Jacob is that Riley is a genuinly a nice guy, and Bella only ever being with assholes, won't know how to handle that. I threw Leah in there, because Jacob having the personality and reputation he does, just because he wants Bella, at the stage in his life right now, he isn't going to give up all the other girls in his life, to settle for just one. And there would be no fucking-a awesome storyline, if I just wrote them getting together without any drama. So yes bear with me, I have tryouts literally every single day this week, so pray for me! Thanks for the support. I am a new author with out a Beta so any good suggestions and comments are more than welcome. My private messaging is enabled so please utilize that!

thatkidty

and email me at thatkid_ty 


End file.
